The Frosted Hero
by xX.Dark.and.Light.Xx
Summary: What if Finn had never been found by Joshua and Margret the Dogs? The hero would survive and be a different person. Slight AU, but I promise you won't be disappointed. Pairings gallor! Please comment so that I know what the readers want, yeah? Tell me! You want FinnxFP, FinnxPB, of wah waha bloo blah?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Light: For those of you that know us, we know we promised a Sword Art Online story, but this just seemed so much more appealing.**

**Dark: Adventure Time is a good show, so it's fine. P.S. We're imagining this fic in anime style, but that's just 'cause were a centimeter from being otakus. You don't have to if you don't want to.**

**Both: Enjoy and R&R! Standard disclaimer applies.**

The ten year old boy walked through the forest with trained eyes aware of any possible threat. All his life, he had lived in the wild. Any child his age would have been enjoying their time with games, but his eyes had lost the brightness of childhood. He held his most prized possession in his only hand.

An evil bear had taken his dominant limb only half a year ago. He tightened the grip on his little, white baby hat. He had stopped wearing it when he had grown out of it.

"Hello, boy," said a man. The boy turned to find the owner of this voice. He wore a golden crown with three red jewels.

"Tell me your name, child. I'm Simon," the man replied. The boy could tell that the man was near death. His skin was a sickly blue, gray color. That crown…

"Ah, you see my crown, huh, boy? I'm not going to put it on. If I do, it will finally take my mind. I'd rather die with my humanity…Boy, tell me your name."

"…Finn…I'm Finn," replied the boy.

"Finn…what happened to your right arm?" asked Simon.

"The evil bear took it," replied Finn. Bandages covered his stump and wrapped around his bare, skinny chest. Simon looked at the poor child in pity. His only possessions were a pair of ripped pants, a baby hat, and the bandages on his socket.

"Finn, go get a bionic arm and place these jewels in it," Simon said as he took the smallest two jewels from his crown.

"Never put them near your head, otherwise they will take your mind," Simon said Finn was about to respond when he heard a familiar thumping.

_Thump!_

_Thumb!_

_Thump!_

A gigantic bear stepped out of the cover of the trees and bushes. He roared. The bear had red eyes and white fur that was as strong any armor.

It was totally _ncht, ncht! _(- A/N)

"Bear! I'll kill you for taking my arm!" Finn yelled.

"Finn, take the jewels. It will grant you powers," Simon gasped as he coughed. Finn grasped the two jewels. He heard them whisper, but they were muffled and indistinct.

"…_Snow…frost….ice…" _they whispered. Finn tightened his fist around the jewels. He punched the bear with all his might. Ice enveloped his hand. The blow sent the bear flying backwards.

"Human, I will return after my power hibernation. In four years, I will be ten times stronger than I am now," said the bear.

"Then I'll be waiting," replied Finn.

The bear walked away.

"You will become the Ice Prince, but will you be evil or good…?" Simon muttered with his last breath. But his words left him without others' acknowledgment.

**A/N: Light: So **_**"ncht, ncht" is the tongue click they made in the episode "Blood Under the Skin."**_

**Dark: Duh.**

**Light: Just clearing it up, Dark.**

**Dark: Whatever.**

**Light: Our chapters are usually longer but since this is a prologue…**

**Dark: They're not that stupid, Light.**

**Light: …**

**Both: Thanks for reading! R&R**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Both: READ THIS PLEASE!**

…

…

…

**Dark: Or not…**

**Light: I cringed when we saw that the story published before us was called "The Ice Prince."**

**Dark: Me too**

**Light: This is where the story of Finn the Ice Prince begins.**

**Dark: *rolls eyes* No, it's gonna be about how to make a sandwich!**

**Light: …**

**Dark: This **_**is**_** chapter one, not two. The previous chapter is a prologue.**

**Both: Enjoy and R&R!**

I walked out of my snow-covered tree house. It wasn't grand like the Candy Kingdom or Flame Kingdom's, but I had no citizens, unless you included all the penguins and snow goblins…Not to mention, my "kingdom" was relatively new. I had only the Ice Prince for four years

I had just finished playing Pro Football 1861 _for the tenth time_ with Beemo.

"I'll be back by dinner time, Beemo," I called. Beemo shot me a thumbs-up as I walked out of the wooden door.

I pushed my white collar a little closer towards my neck. It was cold in the Frost Realm, but it was still warm enough to support life like small animals and trees. The Frost Realm was not all ice and snow; there were gray mountains with snow-capped peaks at the edge of my domain and pines and firs scattered around. At Christmas, I would hang multi-colored lights around them.

I sighed; my breath fogged up in my face temporarily before fading into the pale air. My right shoulder ached a bit. The steel metal of my bionic prosthetic was tightening from the cold. I made a mental note to equip myself with the carbon fiber model when I got home.

Then I felt foreign yet familiar warmth through the snow. It was hard to tell with my black combat boots. I placed my flesh hand on the ground. It was _him_.

XxX

I walked up to the cave with my sword grasped in my left hand.

"So we meet again, Bear," I said.

"Greetings, human," he replied, "I see you have a new arm."

"Yeah. I'm better than before…and stronger too."

XxX

I lined my white coat's bottom and collar with the bear's fur. There was left over fur, so pocketed it. Maybe I could give it to Raggedy Princess.

I placed the hollowed out bear head over my own. The bear was my new armor now.

I looked at the remains of the bear in disgust. I froze the bones with my right hand. I didn't need to see them nor did I want to.

"Good-bye, bear…"

XxX

"Beemo, I'm back!" I called now.

XxX

"Beemo, I'm back!" I called. Beemo slid down the ladder to greet me, but he stopped at the sight of my helmet.

"So you finally got the bear?"

"Yeah," I said with a smile.

"Hey, Beemo, do you know where Raggedy Princess is? I wanna give her the rest of this bear pelt."

"She is usually by Tree Trunks' house, no?" replied Beemo.

"Hm…oh, yeah," I said. "Be right back!"

I ran up the ladder of my tree house and into my room. I grabbed the screwdriver I kept on my night stand and began unscrewing the bolts that held my metal arm to the port on my shoulder. I grabbed the cold-climate arm and screwed it my port. The aching on my stump vanished, but a _slight_ feeling of lop-sidedness replaced it instead. I placed the two red jewels in the sections I'd cut out for them, and, immediately, I felt evened out.

I took of my white winter coat and replaced it with a sleeveless, white cloak. I tied my new helmet onto my black pants with a simple twine of rope. I placed my sword, Frostbite, on my back, positioning it so that it was comfortable to draw with either hand.

I headed back down stairs and rushed over to Tree Trunks' house.

XxX

To get to Tree Trunks' house, it was a simple trek a past the Candy Kingdom. The Candy Kingdom…I couldn't say that I was _thrilled _to go there, but…Aw, math this…So yeah, maybe I had a little crush on Princess Bubblegum, but she was eighteen, and I was fourteen. Plus I had this forbidden love/crush with Flame Princess. The Ice Prince and Flame Princess….Yeah, you see my dilemma.

XxX

I entered the Candy Kingdom casually, but, as usual, the Candy people threw me shocked glances.

"It's the Ice Prince!"

"Ice Prince, I love you!"

"Oh, my Glob! It's him!"

What can I say? I'm popular. I'm a human and one of the only princes in Ooo.

"Huh? The Ice Prince is here? _Finn_ the Ice Prince?"

I turned around to see my good friend, Jake the Dog. He was Princess Bubblegum's royal escort. He rarely left her side, only doing so to visit his wife and children.

"Hello, Jake!" I replied, "How are the pups?"

"Good. They're growing up so fast."

"Good. Hey, I'm on my way to see Raggedy Princess to give her these bear furs; I want her to make me something."

"What? Another coat?"

"Globbit! Why is that the first thing you assume?"

"So it's _not_ a coat?"

"…It _is_ a coat…"

"Heh, same old Finn."

"_Am I really the same as I was…?" _I thought. I shook my head to clear the strange thought.

My stomach rumbled.

"If you're hungry, you can come inside the palace and have some spaghetti or something," said Jake. I smiled sheepishly with pink cheeks as I rubbed the back of my head. Jake led me to the castle entrance and through the countless hallways.

Jake was almost my height. (By choice). I stood at five, seven, while he was about five, three. It was probably to accommodate the length of his long, red sword.

"What's up with your sword?" I asked as Jake placed two plates of spaghetti on the table.

"My sword? Oh, it was my inheritance from my dad, Joshua. It's made from demon blood," answered Jake. "What about yours? I think it's a pretty rad sword."

"Oh, I, uh, named it Frostbite. This is Frostbite," I answered. I unsheathed my sword. Frostbite was a silver sword with a bit of blue in its blade. It had a soft grip and a straight hilt. It wasn't _near_ as fancy as Jake's, but it was just as powerful, if not, stronger.

"Frostbite was made from an ice dragon's fang," I said. Jake spit out his water in shock. I looked down at my wet clothes.

"Sorry…" Jake said.

"It's okay," I replied as I frosted all the moisture from my clothes. The now icy water slid off my coat with ease.

"So…You defeated the legendary ice dragon, Kori?!" Jake demanded, changing back to the original topic. I shook my head. "No, one of her babies. I'm pretty sure she wants to break all my bones and whatnot now, though…"

"How do you know it's one of her kids?"

"Um…'cause a bunch of Frostbite's siblings showed up and spelled 'Mom's gonna break al your bone now' with their bodies…" I replied.

"Oh…Wow…Ice versus ice, huh?"

"Yeah, but I can handle it," I said

"So how's Flame Princess?" Jake asked.

"F.P? She's okay, I guess…"

"You didn't ask her out yet?"

"No…"

"Dude, let me lay down some relationship rules. There are fifteen tiers." Jake stretched his arm into the respective amount of "tiers." "Well, actually there's another five 'negative' tiers; that's where you are."

I frowned.

Jake continued. "You're probably at tier negative two—which is thinking about her."

"What are the other negatives?" I asked in curiosity.

"Don't worry about them; they're stupid, wimpy stuff."

"Oh, okay."

"Tier negative one is asking her out. Tier zero is holding hands, and tier one is hugging. If you get past those, come back to me."

"What are you talking about, boys?"

"Ah!" I shouted in surprise. Princess Bubblegum was right behind me. "Oh, hi, Princess…"

"Hey, Ice Prince," she replied. "What's up?"

"Wur Ien phagehi," replied Jake.

"What?" Bubblegum asked in confusion. Jake swallowed his food.

"Sorry. Ahem…We're eating spaghetti."

"Ooh!"

"Well, I better go give this bear fur to Raggedy Princess now," I said a bit too eagerly. I was nervous to be with my old crush

"Actually…!" Bubblegum said, "Can you do something for me?"

"…Sure…"

"Can you go to the beach and go underneath. I want you to help me scavenge some of the technology from before the Mushroom War."

Jake and I exchanged uneasy glances. He had sworn not to tell _anyone_ about my fear of the ocean.

"I-I-I…Sure…"

"You sure about this?" Jake asked nervously. I nodded with a defeated look on my face.

"_Are you ready to face your deepest gut fears?"_ a dark, familiar voice asked. I growled.

"Jake, punch my stomach."

*SMACK*

"Ow!"

**A/N: Dark: If you didn't get the bear helmet thing, you're stupid.**

**Light: That wasn't nice…**

**Dark: An evil bear taking Finn's arm isn't nice!**

**Light: … -_-* Um, well, the game on Beemo, Pro Football 1861, is a game on the Beemo app.**

**Dark: Yeah, it is.**

**Light: CONTEST TRIVIA TIME! One: Guess why the ice dragon is named Kori! Two: Who is another animated character with blonde hair and a mechanical right arm?**

**Both: If you get "one" right, you get a…cookie, and if you get "two" right you get…a cookie. Thanks for reading! R&R**


End file.
